Soulmate
by Yuei
Summary: The story takes place in a cementary. Four men remembers the girl that changed them all. And reflects back on all she's done for them. (Kinda weird fic I must admit) Please review!


Soul-mates  
  
*  
  
(blah, blah, of course HYD doesn't belong to me.)  
  
*  
  
The wind howled, directionlessly blowing the fallen leaves around and around. The yellow leaves flew sadly, slamming themselves on the ground. Almost as if they were broken souls wailing to be forgiven. The sky was a gloomy gray, neither sunlight nor clouds graced its deep miserable gray.  
  
Standing among the forest of tombstones were four tall motionless figures. The glorious F4 they once were in their ignorant youth. But now they were four shriveled old men well on their way to boldness and fatness.  
  
They were married and successful in the social and business world. With children of their own, but some things had not changed through the years and will never change, they still have the same friendship as their high school years and the memories too, of a girl named Makino Tsukushi. Yes, a girl like a weed, simple and strong. With large brown eyes full of warmth, always kind words and an understanding nod ready for them. They F4 through their high school years have learned to depend on her so much. Whenever they felt the world was crushing down at them, too unbearable to carry. They would turn to her, and hide in her embrace. Till they were better physically and emotionally.  
  
It was her, the first and the only girl, who had ever shone true love for F4. She loved the real them, behind all their money and pretty face. She loved each of them for what they really were. Sure, thousands of girls claimed that they loved F4, but never would have any of them love F4 after enduring what Tsukushi had endured. No, they would have run away wishing they've never known the name F4 after knowing only the skin of F4.  
  
It was no wonder really. That a plain girl like her would become the center of F4. But not many people knew why. In fact nobody except members of F4 knew. Although they often teased her for her lack of figure and her workaholic doings, they cared for her deeply. Each and every one of them, in their own special way. They all loved her, not in the necessary way of lovers nor friends, no they loved her deeper than people with those relationships. They were like soul mates really the five of them, they are individual and unique but also of one body and mind. They weren't always like this. Before the appearance of Tsukushi there had been a gash between F4. Tsukasa was best friends with Rui while Akira and Soujiro partied away the night. They were F4 in name but not in heart. They were together because of their place in sociality and wealth. In fact Tsukasa was basically the leader because he was the richest. Not because they respected him the most.  
  
But when Tsukushi came smashing into F4. Colliding her simple world with theirs. Everything had changed, she became the link between the four of them, making them unbreakable. They were stronger because of her. Their heart became warmer and their friendship became stronger. Tsukushi melted the ice in them, convincing them that they do care what happens to others, that they were kind in heart. She convinced them to accept themselves for what they were, she didn't try to hide the ugliness of humanity, instead she enhanced it and changed it in her hands. Pain and suffer melted when she touched them, for they hid themselves in shame of the pureness shining throughout her very being.  
  
An angel she was, and nobody could deny because of the miracles she had worked for F4. Not F4's grumbling parents who were never there to watch them grow up. So what if she was a peasant? So what if she's not some world famous beauty? People are often crippled in been able to see. In trusting too much in what they could see. A blind man could have been wiser than one who could see. For the blind sees what is inside, instead of lingering just on the deceiving outer appearance.  
  
One of the men with long white hair still with streaks of red running through it as if signaling the fading of his youth, sighed and leaned down to put a ribbon onto the tomb. The other three men backed away respectfully, providing him with the privacy they knew he needed.  
  
Akira sat down on the trampled grass, caressing the tomb tenderly. Has it really being forty years? Had it really been that long since the goodbye of their beloved Tsukushi? He picked the blue ribbon up.  
  
"Do you like it Tsukushi? It would look pretty in your dark hair." Akira talked as if his childhood friend could hear him.  
  
"Tsukushi, I've come to tell you that my smallest daughter Ami has successfully given birth to her first child. You should see her, she was shining with love Tsukushi. If you are still here you would have had this moment too. But—" Akira broke off immediately, taking a vicious swipe at his eyes. The he smiled. "I know what you would say now Tsukushi. You would tease nonstop about me crying. Well, not today Tsukushi, I'm not going to give you the privilege of seeing me cry today."  
  
Akira smiled bravely, taking a deep breath he continued, "I still remember the day I cried openly in front of you Tsukushi. I would rather forget it but I still remember it. Because I want to treasure every moment with you. Do you remember?"  
  
Akira could just imagine Tsukushi nodding seriously with her eyes brimming with tears. "Well, in case you're too old to remember, I'm going to tell you again." Akira held his head tightly, almost as if somebody was beating it.  
  
He laughed joyfully, "That fateful day I went searching for you in your dango shop because I was stuck with my little sisters the whole day. Without any servants too, since it was their day off. Their complaints were getting on my nerves. I knew a workaholic like you would be there..."  
  
*#*#*# * Flashback * *#*#*#  
  
"What the heck are you doing Akira!" Akira pulled the struggling Tsukushi out of the shop, in spite of the amount of kicking and screaming he was getting.  
  
"I've bought all the dangos, your boss is waving to us now, as you can see." Akira explained, in order not to be deafened or seriously injured by the furious girl.  
  
"So I can go home now, where are you taking me?" Tsukushi gave a last complaint as Akira pushed her into the waiting car. Akira got into the car himself, starting the engine and pulling out of the parking spot smoothly.  
  
Akira rolled his eyes, "There is a reason for me to buy all these dangos Tsukushi. I need you to come to my house."  
  
"I thought you were trying to impress some lady with your cookery skills." Tsukushi muttered darkly. Obviously not pleased with Akira.  
  
"I don't see why you aren't happy. I mean here's the situation, get stuck doing service for oily old men in their fifties while trying to cover your butt and serve dangos at the same time or spend quality time with the most eligible not to mention handsome, rich etc boy in high school." Akira listed while turning at a sharp corner.  
  
"I'd choose the first any day. I mean choosing the latter would mean that you are in danger of losing your mind. And you're being seduced at the same time!" Tsukushi clanged the seat belt on quickly.  
  
"I don't understand you virgins," Akira said. "No fun, no open mind."  
  
Tsukushi reddened at the word 'virgin'. Not saying another word the whole way.  
  
Akira pulled into the underground garage of a large mansion. Getting out of the car, ready to open the door for the lady like a fine gentleman. Only to have the car door slammed into his stomach knocking the wind out of his lungs. Tsukushi stomped out still angry at the comment.  
  
Akira got up, rubbing his stomach wincing in pain. "Sorry, sorry, ok? I mean don't take things that seriously." He opened the front door only to be thrown to the ground again, what hit him appeared to be a human bullet.  
  
Tsukushi stood behind him, mouth gaping open. Stepping over him into the huge mansion. She gaped not only at the elegance of the Victorian building but also at the messy stat it was in. Akira chewed his lips, afraid that Tsukushi would just turn around and walk right out.  
  
Now five minutes earlier the grand hall had still being fine, his chaotic twin sisters had been racking in the kitchen. He blew out a breath of relief as Tsukushi rolled up her sleeves and walked into the pigsty of his house. He knew that Tsukushi wouldn't just walk out on him, that girl had an itch about dirty things, she had to scrub every dirty spot in sight, until they were all shining bright.  
  
Tsukushi looked around, first to find all the cause of all this. Her logic told her, or they would just dirty the house if not at the equal speed then faster than the speed of her scrubbing. She targeted on the human cannonball that had shot out of the door before. She ran out picking the barely recognizable human up by the scruff of her neck. A pair of surprised eyes peered out at her from under the iron pot of a cap on her head. "Just what do you think you're doing?"  
  
The girl struggled a bit, then realizing it was useless, "Aiko! Aiko! COME HELP ME!"  
  
Tsukushi plugged her hands into her ears, dropping the prisoner in the process. The little girl of about eight or nine ran away giggling. "Akira! Who is this little devil?"  
  
Akira looked at her sheepishly, "There isn't only one little devil, in fact there are two."  
  
"WHAT?" Tsukushi shouted in surprise.  
  
"Well that's why I need you here." Akira backed up. "There has to be at least two people chasing my twin sisters in order to catch them."  
  
"They're your sisters?" Tsukushi exclaimed, she never knew that Akira had sisters.  
  
"Well, what did you think? They can't be my daughters."  
  
Tsukushi narrowed her eyes suspiciously, looking Akira up and down.  
  
Akira wiggled uncomfortably, just then a crash sounded in the mansion. "Well, we'd better start now, or the mansion's going down!" Tsukushi smiled, running into the mansion.  
  
It was hard catching the two devils, considering the size of Akira's mansion and the amount of cracks and holes the twins could hide in. Finally Akira had the twins trapped in his arms, while Tsukushi with the help of scrubbers and detergent, started cleaning the old house.  
  
By the time she was finished they were all exhausted and starving. The twins had given up struggling and was pouting in their brother's embrace.  
  
Tsukushi collapsed next to Akira, sighing contently at the stat she managed to get the house.  
  
"You two little devils have caused me a lot of trouble." She scolded the twins gently. Pretending to be angry with them.  
  
Aiko and Suzume (by then she had memorized their names) slide out from under their brother and stood in front of Tsukushi, heads bowed guiltily. "We're sorry Makino-san, we won't do it ever again!"  
  
Tsukushi looked up, "Promise?"  
  
The twins nodded, sticking out their pinky fingers, "Pinky promise."  
  
Tsukushi pinky promised them solemnly, Akira watched all this amused, funny that Tsukushi sometimes acted so much like his sisters. He got up and stretched, opening the fridge he took out eggs and flour and raw chocolate.  
  
The twins flew over to their brother, "O-nii-chan, are you going to cook Chocolate cakes? Oh, please O-nii-chan, let us help you."  
  
Akira chuckled, "I think you guys have caused enough havoc for one day." He took out cooking bowls, cracking the eggs with two professional strokes.  
  
Tsukushi watched with mouth gaping open. "You. Akira. Cook?" She could only say three words due to exhaustion and shock.  
  
Akira acted as if offended, "Is there any problem, my lady, for a gentleman to know a few things that would help them charm ladies?"  
  
Tsukushi snorted, "What about all the dangos you bought?"  
  
"Have you ever tasted them? They're awful. Without F4 constantly wiping out stock and a few innocent strangers who else would buy them? Don't you realize that nobody in their right mind would eat it?"  
  
Tsukushi frowned, she thought the dangos were fine, considering she has been living off instant noodles ever since her parents cut off her allowance. Letting her fend for herself in the big city.  
  
"No?" Akira apparently was more shocked with Tsukushi, he tasted the mixture. Nodding in satisfaction, he put the bowl into the oven, setting the time quickly. "Then you're in for a treat."  
  
The smell of the cake came before it was just right. Tsukushi and the twins were drooling all over the table by the time Akira finally announced the cooking just right. He took it out of the oven, Tsukushi and the twins dived for it at once. Akira unable to contain his hunger, also ate eagerly. No manners were needed. They all answered to the call of their stomach.  
  
Tsukushi gave a content burp. Looking at Akira, she burst into giggles. She leaned over and wiped the crumbs off Akira mouth with a tissue. "Now what wouldn't the ladies be shocked to see this sight?"  
  
Akira looked into her eyes with tenderness, "You're saying you aren't a lady?"  
  
Tsukushi pursed, "I would consider myself more like your mother." She joked.  
  
Akira stopped smiling then, standing up he muttered an excuse me before running.  
  
Tsukushi stood up and went after him confused, signaling the twins to wash the dishes after. She chased after Akira. Tsukushi found Akira crumpled in a heap crying on his bed.  
  
Tsukushi walked in knocking on the door gently. "What's the matter Akira?" She said patting him on the back. Feeling his shoulders heave at every sob. Tsukushi didn't say anything for the next few minutes, patting Akira's back was all she could do.  
  
Akira finally looked up to crack a broken smile. "I'm fine really."  
  
"No, you're not." Tsukushi said straightforwardly. "If you're fine you wouldn't be crying."  
  
His face crumbled, "You're right. I'm not alright."  
  
"So? Are you going to tell me about it?"  
  
Akira took a deep breath, "I sure need to get this off my shoulders."  
  
Tsukushi nodded, still patting his back.  
  
"Have you ever wondered why I only date older woman?" Akira pursed as if expecting an answer. "No, don't answer that, I know you'll never know." He moved over and pulled out a picture from his drawers. "This is my mother."  
  
Tsukushi glanced at the woman in the picture. Beautiful. Every line of this woman screamed elegance to anybody who saw her. Explains for Akira's beautiful figure. Tsukushi frowned, but something wasn't right, the woman although beautiful didn't look like Akira, not even one single bit. That was strange since a child should at least bear no matter how few but some resemblance to his mother. Tsukushi looked up with questions in her eyes.  
  
"This is not my real birth mother. She's my father's second wife and the twin's mother." Akira continued answering Tsukushi's questions. "Even though she doesn't act like the wicked stepmothers in fairy stories, I still can't accept her. I can't accept her motherly love. That may be the reason why I lack it and always seek it in the older women with me. I want my own real mother. But dad won't speak a word about her. I always wonder who is my real mother. Is she alright? I have vague memories of her but never a clear one, I can't see her face in all he dreams I have. I don't have a clue of where to search for her." Akira sagged down exhausted by his confession.  
  
Tsukushi looked at Akira with new indulgent light in her eyes. She began singing a song that her mother always sang to lure the child time her to sleep. It spoke of the angels in the skies, dancing and singing in joy. It spoke of knights of chivalry rescuing princesses in distress. It spoke of fire breathing dragons and wild fairies dancing in the woods.  
  
Tsukushi smiled looking at the Akira that had fallen asleep. She stroked him tenderly.  
  
*#*#*#* * End of flashback * *#*#*#*  
  
Akira sang the song that Tsukushi sang years ago, mournfully now. His hoarse voice scratchy when it came to the parts that were too high for him. Tears were running down his cheeks uncontrollably. This time he didn't bother to wipe it away. 


End file.
